


New Starts & New Cases

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chéng Féng is Chéng Yàn's mother, Chéng Yàn runs a company, Gen, Magic, bio dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Series: Maribat March 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	New Starts & New Cases

A year into her travels, Chéng Yàn became the CEO and owner of a company due to it being part of her inheritance that she was given official access to after her fifteenth birthday.

It was a jewelry company called Chéng Enterprise that her mother had built from the ground up.

Chéng Yàn quickly got to work rebuilding it so it might one day reach or maybe even surpass the original empire her mother had built before it was forced to crumble to the ground.

When she had to deal with any business in person she wore a masquerade mask. It served two purposes, the first being so no one would mistake her as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The second being so she could live in peace without tabloid and news stations bothering her.

To her great surprise, the mask did its job correctly and no one put two and two together. Even as the company grew and expanded, no one was able to unmask the new rising billionaire that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Chéng Enterprise quickly became just as big and important of a company as Wayne Enterprise. The two companies seeming to have entered a silent competition as to who can be the best humans. Both of them donating and helping any charities that didn’t have anything shady going on.

Chéng Yàn’s other work had grown from a single person, herself, helping people out of bad situations where they felt as if there was only one way out, into an underground railroad.

Each of her members wore golden Swallow pins with different eye colors to represent their rank.

The underground railroad became known as the Golden Swallow. Every kid that lived on the streets knowing about it while still keeping it away from the ears of those who would cause trouble.

Her new start had been moving so smoothly she got a little too comfortable and slipped up.

Chéng Yàn was walking towards the Golden’s base when she felt the magic presence of lingering death and some form of insane chaos. Keeping her current pace Chéng Yàn took the scenic route, pulling out her phone she was able to catch a glimpse of the person tailing her only to see Red bucket following her.

…

…His name is Red Hood… Not Red bucket…

Letting out a sigh Chéng Yàn broke into a sprint, taking a sharp turn into an alleyway. The anti-hero/ vigilante let out a curse before speeding up in an attempt to catch her.

Red hood entered the same alleyway, but there was no one inside and the alleyway was a dead end.

_______________

7 months ago…

_______________

“What do you mean you don’t know where the kids are disappearing to!” Jason shouted at Bruce.

The older man let out a sigh, gesturing for Tim to explain.

“Street kids, lower-ranked goons, and kids from orphanages have slowly been disappearing. They go missing at a slow enough rate that we didn’t notice until we did our yearly check-ins.” Tim explained, reading the case file he had compiled on the missing people.

“So it’s not just children going missing?” Dick asked.

“No. From what we can tell, the people going missing are people no one notices till it’s too late.” Tim informed them, with clenched fists.

All the bats were beating themselves up for not noticing. This is their city and they didn’t know what was going on.

It took a while for the bats to finally find a lead on the new case they called Ghost.

Ghost is the name due to how the people disappear into thin air and seem to never resurface, not even in a body bag.

One of the only things that bats could find was that the person would start wearing a golden-pin in the shape of a bird before they disappear.

The lead they had was a bit tricky to follow due to them always wearing a mask in public. They had thought to just hack into the company to get the needed information, but they still couldn’t break through the firewall.

They had an easier time finding information on the previous owner/ CEO than they had to find information on the current one.

“Huh…” Barbara accidentally said out loud.

“Tch. Found something?” Damian questioned, having just come back from patrol. The other bat members not far behind.

“Uh, yeah. The previous CEO of Chéng Enterprise was a woman named Chéng Féng. Turns out she was B.’s girlfriend for a couple of months before disappearing.”

“That sounds correct. What makes it so interesting.” Batman said, taking off his cowl.

“You’re aware that Chéng Féng disappeared for about nine months before dying in childbirth?” Barbara asked cautiously.

Everyone in the cave tensed looking towards Bruce who seemed to have gone a bit pale.

All the bats knew that the main reason Bruce was made about Damian’s existence was that he hadn’t got to be there for anything. He hadn’t been able to raise his kid, his flesh and blood, and that’s what he had been mad about.

Everyone present knew this, Damian included, so the thought that it had happened again…

Bruce cleared his throat.

“Did the child survive?” Bruce questions with a steeled voice.

Barbara was silent as she pulled up the file onto the bat computer.

There were a few sharp intakes of air and few gasps, some of them just going stiff as the file became visible to everyone.

On the screen were a few pictures of different ages. The girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng being her name after she was taken in by her aunt and uncle, had Hair so black it seemed to shine blue, her eyes being a bright blue. She had a light skin tone with freckles littering her face.

While the other bats were staring at the screen Barbara ran Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s DNA against Bruce’s DNA.

The test showed that there was an extremely high chance of the girl being related to him.

It meant that Bruce had another child.

That Damian had an older half-sister.

However, they will never get the chance to meet her, because a few months ago she had jumped into the seine, ending her own life.

…

Except a body was never found.

Only a blazer and purse were.

On the blazer was the signature pin from the ghost case.

All the bats silently promise to find the person behind the ghost case, hoping that their sister they never knew they had was at the very least alive.


End file.
